


Best Laid Plans

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Serena and Bernie take the Fletchlings shopping for Christmas gifts. But Evie has other things on her mind.





	

"The shopping centre is absolutely packed today!"

Serena turned to look at Bernie, giving her a sharp nod. "Well, we're a week out from Christmas, did you expect any different?" Fighting to keep from rolling her eyes at her partner, Serena tightened her grip on Mikey's hand, guiding them over to the next shop. "Right, we have a list of things to accomplish and not much time. Evie, you go with Bernie and Theo, I'll take Mikey and Ella, and we'll meet up for lunch in two hours' time. After lunch, we'll switch. All right?"

"Yes, Serena," three little voices chorused out, while Theo nodded, giving her a toothy toddler smile. A piece of her melted at the expression, and Bernie must have noticed the look, since she leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Eventually, we'll have little ones running around again." Serena touched her hair nervously as she nodded, knowing that Bernie was right, there was a good chance that little ones were in the cards, from one of their children. "But here's hoping that that is a long time coming." Her lover gently chucked her chin before kissing her once more, even as Mikey made a loud gagging sound behind their backs.

"Enough from the peanut gallery," Serena muttered as she pulled herself away from Bernie, giving her a fond smile as she reached out for Ella's hand and guided her and Mikey into the store. Still, she couldn't help but look back at Bernie, to see her guide Evie and Theo into another store. And Bernie must have had the same idea, since they're eyes met and they nodded at each other before letting the doors close behind them.

"So, who are we in here for?" Mikey asked as he wriggled his hand free from her grip. "I don't think there's anything here that Dad would like."

"Well, I was thinking that you might find something for Uncle Raf here. This does seem to be a bit more his speed, don't you think?"

Mikey nodded as he began to wander around the shop, touching everything in sight. Serena kept one eye on him while also trying to find something for Raf. Ella though, became enraptured by three tier Christmas Carousel, her little hands reaching out for it. "Serena? Please?"

Those large eyes focused in on her, and Serena felt her resolve crumble a little as Ella's lower lip began to pout out. Letting out a deep sigh, she found one that was in a box and picked it up, knowing that this was likely to be a family gift, since it was a bit on the expensive side.

She managed to reach Mikey's side, finding him staring at a selection of pocket knives, desire sparkling in his eyes. "There is no way on God's green Earth that I am going to buy one of those for you, Mister Fletcher." He turned his gaze up towards her, and shrugged a little before looking back into the case.

"I think that Uncle Raf would like that one in the back, actually, Serena. The blade on his old one broke off." His face took on a slightly guilty cast, and Serena knew that he had been the cause of the knife becoming damaged. "Do you think I have enough money to get it?"

Serena knew there was no way that he could afford something so dear, but she couldn't say no to that face, either. "I think that you will have just enough, yes," she replied as she looked around for a clerk. "Why don't you go get a salesperson, and then we'll head out to try and find something for your dad."

He nodded before skirting his way through the throng of people. Serena rolled her eyes a little as she watched him jump the queue when a distracted shopper paused to pick up something that caught her eye. Ella tugged on her coat, and she looked down into her smiling face. "Serena? I have to go potty."

"Of course you do, sweetheart. Can you possibly hold it until after we pay for our things?"

Ella shook her head, and Serena sighed as her shoulders dropped. This was definitely one thing that she did not miss about being around children so much. "I really have to go!"

"Two minutes, sweetheart," she said as the clerk approached them. "We need a knife from the display, but my young charge here has to use the restroom. Can we use yours?"

"Of course, I'll just keep your items behind the counter until you're done."

Serena nodded in relief as Mikey pointed out which knife he thought would be perfect for Raf. The woman nodded and got it out before taking the box with the Christmas Carousel out of Serena's arms and bustled towards the counter. Then Serena picked Ella up, resting her on her good hip as she took hold of Mikey's hand and guided them over to the bathrooms.

"Now, Mikey, we shouldn't be too long in the bathroom. I want you to wait right here and do not talk to any strangers. If someone comes up and tries to bother you, yell for me."

"Yes, Serena. Bernie told us the same thing while you were putting your shoes on." She gave him a look, and Mikey just shrugged as he gave her a wide grin. Shaking her head a little, Serena slipped into the bathroom and let Ella down so that she could do her business.

While she was waiting, Serena pulled out her phone and texted Bernie to see how she was coming along. Not thirty seconds later, she had an answer that caused her to smile. _Evie wants to find the perfect gift for you. It seems she is still quite enamored._

Touching the screen, she called her partner, bringing the phone to her ear. "Do not let her spend any money on me! Things are tight as they are, and I would feel terrible if she spent a cent on me."

"It might be a moot point, darling. And I had planned on supplementing their pocket money with my own, anyway."

"Not you, too!"

Bernie laughed loudly as Ella popped out of the stall and went over to the sinks to wash her hands. "We're birds of a feather, it seems. And that's Theo trying to get my attention. See you soon!"

Her partner hung up before she could respond, and Serena smiled at the phone before sticking it back into her pocket. "Are we all better?"

Ella nodded before taking hold of Serena's hand, clinging on tightly as they went back into the shop. Mikey was waiting for them, a bored look on his face, and she reached out to ruffle his hair lightly before guiding them both to the queue. "Serena, how long do we have to wait?"

"Until it's our turn. The line has been moving quite quickly, so it shouldn't take too long to get up there. After this, we just have to sort away your gift for your dad."

"And the blonde job."

"The blonde job has a name."

"Yeah, yeah, Bernie. I know. But I'm still not over her leaving you for stupid old Kiev, even if you have forgiven her."

"Ah, are you a member of the lifelong, take it to the grave, grudge club?" He just stared at her, which told Serena enough to know that he most certainly was. "Seriously, Mikey, she is so good for me, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, if she hurts you again, Raf is still single. He's a good caretaker."

Serena laughed lightly as she shook her head. "I highly doubt that I am Raf's type. I am not a cradle robber."

Mikey fixed his gaze on her as they stepped forward, and she knew that the wheels in his brain were turning. "But you get on well enough when I see you together."

"Sometimes a person needs more than that to be in a relationship. There has to be a spark between them, something that's not there with Raf and myself. You'll understand it better when you're older, believe me."

He shook his head as they reached the front of the queue. "Still, keep Raf in mind, just in case the blonde job goes off again."

Serena clapped her free hand onto Mikey's shoulder, as they approached the clerk. It didn't take long to get checked out, and then they were heading out to the next shop. Mikey still didn't find anything for his dad, so they made their way to the small restaurant that Bernie had mentioned eating at, finding her waiting for them at the entrance.

"Evie's entertaining Theo at our table, it seems that toddlers get a little hungrier than I remembered."

Serena nodded as she stepped closer to her lover. Mikey let go of her hand so that Bernie could wrap her arm around Serena's waist, and she gave the boy a wide smile as she unconsciously snuggled into Bernie's side. "Well, I've developed quite the appetite myself."

Bernie nodded as she led them to the table. Mikey plopped down next to his sister, leaving two chairs free for Bernie and Serena. It was easy to put in her order, since she knew they would have to eat quickly, and then she was holding her coffee cup close to her chest as she gazed around the table at their charges and Bernie.

By the time their meal was over, Theo looked about ready to fall asleep in his chair, and when Serena went to pick him up, he started to fuss, reaching out for Bernie. She tried once more before he started full on wailing, and she sighed as she turned to Bernie and gestured towards the toddler. "Can you?"

"Yes, Serena. Go, spend some quality time with Evie." Bernie gave her an indulgent smile before leaning over and kissing her cheek lightly. "We'll meet back at the car in ninety minutes or so?"

"Yes. If we need to leave sooner, just text me, and we'll head right out." Bernie nodded before shouldering the bags before taking hold of Ella's hand. "Be good for Bernie, Mikey."

"Yes, Serena." The two shared a long look, and she raised an eyebrow at him until he gave her a sharp nod, his face screwed up into an almost defiant look. "The blonde job won't have to worry about me misbehaving. And I'll look after Theo, too."

"That's my good boy," Serena said as she ruffled his hair once more, watching him glare at her before straightening his hair and following after Bernie, talking to her lowly. Evie tugged on her arm, and Serena looked over at her, feeling a bit of loss at not watching her lover any longer. "Yes, darling?"

"You and Bernie really love each other, right?"

Serena nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. "We do."

"Then why don't you live together yet? I mean, Dad and Raf aren't making any plans to…" Serena cocked her head to one side. "But, that's not the same as you and Bernie, I know that. There are different sorts of love. I just thought that you'd be together by now."

"Be that as it may, we are both taking things somewhat slow. Our previous relationships have caused us both to be a bit shy when it comes to certain relationship markers. And there's my nephew to think of, too. Jason doesn't do well with change, even when it's good change, since it interrupts his routine. Though I would love to have her near to me."

She let out a soft sigh as she patted Evie's shoulder. The girl grinned up at her before raising her eyebrow in almost perfect imitation of Serena. "Well, I think that you should at least ask her this Christmas. Don't be so shy! If she means as much to you as you feel, be bold!"

Serena laughed as they began to walk along, her shopping bag in hand. "I'm already being bold by being with her. Up until this point, I've never thought about being with a woman, but she's filled my life with such light, such happiness, that it seems like the most natural thing in the world to be with her."

"See? Tell her that, and then mention something about not being able to live apart from her. You'll never know until you ask, after all."

Serena didn't say anything in response, wanting to mull over the idea in her mind a little as they shopped. It didn't take long for Evie to find something for Raf, and Serena was about to suggest that they head back a little early when Evie stopped them in front of a large display window, her gloved hands pressing against the glass as she stared. "What is it, Evie?"

"I want to get that for Bernie. I think that I have enough money left over. Please, Serena, can we stop in and get it?"

Serena tilted her head to one side, taking in the necklace with a small silver lock that Evie was pointing to before looking back at the girl. She was giving her a completely innocent smile, one that told Serena the girl was up to something, since it was a look she had often seen on Elinor's face before some scheme she was planning came to light. "I suppose, if you tell me why you want to get it for her."

"I can't, it's a Christmas surprise." Evie just gave her a knowing smile, looking too old for her years, and Serena pursed her lips a little as they entered the shop, letting Evie go up to the clerk and ask for the necklace. She followed them up to the till, and was a little surprised to find that she only had to put a few quid with Evie's pocket money. "All right, I suppose that we can go now. I have something for everyone."

"All right." Serena gave her a small smile as they began to walk slowly towards the car. "Is there anything in particular that you want for Christmas this year, darling? I still have a few things to finish finding for Jason and Bernie, and if there's time, I could make certain that our gift to you is perfect."

"The only thing I truly want is for my dad and Raf to be happy." Serena cocked her head to one side, trying to suss out what Evie was intimating. "Dad thinks I don't see the looks he gives Raf, but he's not very good at hiding his feelings. He looks at Raf like Bernie looks at you, when you're not looking. I don't think either of them will ever make a move, but I think that's why we don't move out. Because we're comfortable. But comfortable isn't everything, is it?"

Serena paused, sighing a little as she looked up to stare at the grey sky. This was not what she had been expecting to talk with the girl about, not at all, but she knew that she had to reassure her on some level. "I keep forgetting that you're only twelve, Evie. You always sound older than your years. And you're right, comfortable isn't everything. But it can feel like it, and it can make us happy. After everything your dad has been through in the last year, I think that he's holding on to the bits of happiness that he can find."

"But what if Raf is the one who truly makes him happy? And what if the timing is wrong? What if things change before they admit that there might be something more there?"

The girl sounded like she was quickly working herself into a tizzy, and Serena looked into her face as she rested her hand on Evie's shoulder. "If things are meant to be, they're meant to be. You can't control the tapestry of Fate, and if you try, you pull things out of whack. I know, believe me, I tried that. I tried to hold Bernie here, and the thread between us nearly snapped. But we're together now, finding our place in the world. Trust the universal order of things, okay?"

Evie nodded as she let out a deep breath of resignation. "I still want to push them together."

"Gentle nudges, then." Serena gave her a soft smile before they started back on their way. "And keep in mind that the best laid plans of mice and men…"

"Gang aft agley, I know. Raf loves to quote Burns, too." Serena laughed as she caught sight of the others up ahead. "Hey, Bernie!"

Bernie stopped in her tracks, turning to face them, a brilliant smile on her lips. Serena felt her face copy the expression, and then they were by each other's sides, bundling in close as Theo let his head thump back down on her shoulder. "Are you two ready to head out? It seems that Theo is almost ready for his nap. If we're lucky, he'll sleep the whole drive home."

"We are more than ready." She let out a contented sigh as they walked along. "Did you manage to finish everything up?"

"Yes. Along with having a very interesting talk with Mikey about take it to the grave grudges. I wonder where he would pick up a phrase like that? Though this blonde job knew how to ingratiate herself into his good graces again." A light chuckle slipped from her lips as she nodded, nudging their shoulders together as they continued on.

While they were packing everything into the boot of Fletch's van, Evie rooted around in her bags, pulling out two small boxes. Serena recognized one, since it was from the last shop they'd visited, and knew that something was up. The girl just gave her an innocent look as she tucked each of the boxes into their pockets before clambering into the back of the van, tending to Ella.

Bernie gave her a questioning look, and Serena just shook her head as she slipped behind the wheel of the van, starting it. There wasn't time to open the box she'd been given, as they really did need to get the children back, but from Evie's expression, there was more at play than just a simple gift.

Raf was waiting for them at the door when she pulled into the drive, and Mikey was out like a flash, running inside as he waved to Raf. The man shook his head a little as he ambled down the walk to help them with the packages, and Serena gave him a warm smile. "I'll help bring the packages inside if you want to start the car. It shouldn't be longer than five minutes."

"Sounds good," she replied absently as Bernie leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you."

Bernie just grinned and blushed as she slipped out of the van and went to the boot, helping Raf with the bags as Evie led Theo and Ella inside. The girl paused on the step and gave Serena a wild wave, beaming before slipping into the house. Serena shook her head as she made her way to her car, starting it up to try and chase some of the chill away from her bones.

While she was waiting for Bernie, she took out the box Evie had given her and opened it, revealing a silver pin in the shape of a key. Lovingly, she caressed the filigreed shape and let out a soft sigh. Bernie chose that moment to join her, and she looked down into her hands before touching her shoulder. "Is that what Evie gave you?"

"Yeah, and it will make a tiny bit more sense when you open your box." Bernie nodded and grabbed the box out of her pocket, taking the lid off to reveal the lock necklace. "Just as I thought, she is an Emma in the making."

"I'm sorry?"

"She wants you to move in with me. Seeing as how we love each other and all that."

"We've only been dating a few weeks, I'm not about to fall into that particular stereotype."

Serena laughed as she shrugged. "I don't think she quite sees it that way. I believe she might be transferring her need for Raf and Fletch to become a committed couple onto us and our lack of domestic bliss."

"Wait, what? Raf and Fletch? No."

"Evie seems to think so."

"Won't Dom have a field day with that, then. And I suppose, we could do a trial run, at least for the holiday season? It would make a little more sense, seeing as how you're so busy with everything at work and home. I could help out easier that way."

A surprised sigh tore from her lips as she looked at Bernie. "I think I would really like that. Just until the new year starts, and then we can reevaluate?"

"Of course, Fraulein." Bernie leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. Serena could only grin as she drove home, hoping that this best laid plan of their would not go astray.


End file.
